Finale
by Echo the Nymph
Summary: Our heros awaken after five years, but what is the danger that they sense from the darkness of space.... Revised!
1. Chapter 2: Night After

TITLE: Finale  
AUTOHR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
Chapter 2  
Echo sighed quietly, sitting down on her bed. It had taken quite a while to clean up their house, so all of them were tired. Yet, as tired as she was, she felt wide-awake. What was going on? She was too on edge.  
  
"Echo, come on. You need some sleep." Gohan gently pushed her down onto the bed, laying down with her. He pressed kisses along her neck, trying to get her to relax. She could feel what he wanted, and turned over to face him.   
  
Cut it out. You know we need rest. After all, it could take a while to recover from the suspended animation.   
  
Cut what out? Gohan sounded completely innocent, like he always had. This was a family trait, as he shared that with his father and younger brother.   
  
Echo sighed. It was hard to keep him in line when he acted that way.  
  
~  
  
Lana pushed her hair out of her face, continuing to stare up into the sky. She could feel that the evil they'd faced five years ago wasn't through with them yet. Her senses were tingling, alerting her to the danger they'd soon be facing. But, it wasn't only the Dynasty, yet a darker force. A force seeking revenge for the deaths of relations.   
  
Suddenly, a blanket was draped over her shoulders. "Come inside before you get sick."  
  
"Juunana, I'm a saiya-jin, for Kami's sake. There isn't much that would make me sick." Lana declared. He didn't listen to her, and pulled her to her feet. She followed him inside, a little bewildered. Juunana wasn't letting her go. What did he have in mind?   
  
~  
  
Ryo lay with Mia(don't forget, they did get married), looking at her with a gentle light in his eyes. He kept his arms wrapped around her, in an attempt to protect her from the dangers of the world. She woke quietly, and looked into his face.  
  
"It's happening again."   
  
"A craving for raspberries, huh? Don't worry, I won't let you go after them."   
  
She relaxed into his arms again, not worried about it anymore. He wasn't going to let her aggravate her allergies.  
  
~  
  
Goku looked over at his sleeping wife, holding onto her gently. So many things have happened since we first met. I won't leave her alone again. He lay back down, making it easier upon himself to keep Chichi from awakening. Sleep came over him, but he didn't relax his hold on her.   
  
She woke, startled by the dream she'd just had. What is going on? I think that may have been a side effect of what happened to us. There's no way that I could have been that girl. Chichi shifted slightly, startled that her husband was still holding onto her. This is odd. I would have never expected him to keep holding me like that. But, before, the amount of pressure he's using would have hurt. Was that dream a reality?  
  
~  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma in concern. Earlier, she had slapped him, yelling something incoherent. Now, she slept quietly, but her expression was tainted with remembrance. What was going on with her? Suddenly, she started struggling, muttering under her breath. She was refusing to believe what she was hearing in her dream.   
  
He shook her. "Wake up!" Her eyes flew open, and she was panting in shock. "What is wrong with you?"   
  
"I had a weird dream." Bulma blinked in surprise when he put his arms around her. His presence was comforting to her, causing her to relax. The tension drained from her body, allowing sleep to claim her again. 


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

TITLE: Finale  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.   
Chapter 1  
Kayura looked at the crystal encasing her friends. They've been this way for five years now. This may signal that the Dynasty won't attack ever again. A soft growl drew her away from the room, out to the courtyard. The white tigress stood there, twitching her tail. Something was setting her off, but that something was not very powerful yet.   
  
She probably saw a billboard of Mr. Satan again. Those are enough to tick me off. Why can't the people see the truth? The Ancient sat down on the ground, absent-mindedly stroking the cat's head. Nothing was working out. But why had they not even shown signs of life? This was too odd. Earlier, they had shown that they were aware of her, now it was like they slept the sleep of the dead.  
  
Her head snapped up. The darkness was returning. Taulpa had not given up, and was angrier than ever. What could be done? They were still encased in crystal. Everything she'd done had not woke them. Now what? If she only knew what to do....   
  
The sounds of something cracking reached her ears and she rushed back to the room, expecting the worst. But, the red crystal encasing Ryo was cracking all on its own. It shattered, freeing him from the stasis he'd been in for five long years. "Kayura, what's going on? Why do I feel the Dynasty again?" He sounded confused and concerned.  
  
"The Dynasty is breaking free. That's why." Green light startled them. They looked over to Sage, finding that he, too, was awakening. When his crystal encasement shattered, he stood up, a very concerned look on his face. Then, a massive crash was heard.  
  
"Ow, that hurt." Kento whined. When the other crystals splintered, the rest of the senshi were freed. Echo stood up, trying to get her bearings straight. Gohan came over to her, steadying her rattled nerves. Destiny came up to them, looking about as pale as her mother.   
  
"My aching head." Bulma muttered. Vegeta turned in shock. He hadn't expected to find his entire family here, and yet here they were. It was a pretty massive family reunion, as two families were there, and these two families had members beyond those who were involved in the battle.   
  
The rings atop the Ancient's staff started to dance about wildly. Some of the others flinched at this sound. But Echo looked about uneasily, sensing a darkness that was very familiar. "Guys, danger." They started to leave the temple to confront the darkness threatening a couple of families that were hiking in the forest.   
  
"Hold it." Kayura commanded. "You've been in suspended animation for five years. Most of the people have fallen into the belief that what you could do was just a trick, as Mr. Satan has said since the Cell Games. We can't go scaring the people." She quickly transformed from her temple robes to the outfit she'd fought in before she had any armour of her own. "Let's go."   
  
They ran out of the temple, towards the area that the panicking kis were in. Each warrior stopped sharply, startled by the difference in the Dynasty's soldiers. The metal seemed different, although the overall design hadn't changed at all.   
  
One of them had a young girl, about five years old, trapped in a corner. Destiny phased out, not caring that the others might not be able to see what she was doing. Her fist crashed into the armoured back of the evil concoction, punching right through the metal. "Get out of here!" she commanded, dodging another attack. The girl fled from the area, heading right back to the park station they'd started from.   
  
Echo twisted away from one of the soldiers trying to hold her back. She kicked him in the gut, denting the thicker metal. Then, she leapt up and kicked his head clean off his shoulders. "Now!" Kayura cried, letting them know that all the civilians had fled. Signature attacks soared out, vaporizing the metal that contained the dark magic. The Ronin's attacks also soared out, easily hitting those who had been lucky enough to escape the powers of the Z senshi. 


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

TITLE: Finale  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
Chapter 3  
~*  
  
A couple of girls, clearly saiya-jin, were playfully sparring in what appeared to be a secluded meadow, deeply green. Although it was easy to see that the girls weren't related, the similarities in their fighting styles could be seen. Then, their parents came into the meadow. "Aquarius, time to come home." the blue haired female called to the girls. They stopped, and the girl with the blue hair approached her mother.   
  
"Gemini, you too. Come here." The black haired girl went over to her parents as well. It was clear that they didn't want to leave so soon, but their parents lay down the law. They left the meadow, heading back to the houses that were in the distance.   
  
During the night, a siren sounded, alerting the colonists to an attack. The most skilled warriors rushed outside, giving the others a chance to escape. A massive explosion caused them to fall over, but two of them got back to their feet, and they grabbed their daughters. They could tell that their mates were dead, but they wanted to give their children a chance at life. Through the pain of the loss of their mates, they ran to the other side of the village.  
  
The scientists managed to get their daughters into a building that had yet to be hit with any attack. "Are you sure that this will work? We don't want to kill them."   
  
"It'll work, Actarus. They won't remember us, though. To all appearances, they'll be human. Get them into the machine." He set them into the machine as he'd been told to do. Both of them started setting the coordinates, hoping that they wouldn't be interrupted by any of the attackers before their task was completed. A bright light came from the place where the girls had previously been.   
  
Suddenly, the door was blown in, revealing one of the soldiers that had been sent here to put an end to this little escapade. This soldier was very angry about the fact that two children had escaped. The scientists would die because of this. He let out a blast that destroyed the building and all those within it.  
  
*~  
  
Goku woke up sharply, startled by what he'd seen. He managed to calm down, knowing that if he was too tense, he'd wake Chichi. But, she did wake up, for she could feel that something was bothering her husband. "Goku-sa, what's wrong?"   
  
He looked at her with a penetrating gaze. She was one of the girls in his dream. But how could that be? "Does the name Gemini ring a bell?"   
  
"Well, this may sound a little odd, but bear with me. In the dream I had earlier, I was called Gemini."   
  
Goku kept his thoughts to himself on that matter. This was getting too weird. How could she be what he was thinking she was? Chichi, I'm not sure about this, but... he broke off, searching for the right words for his explanation. You might be saiya-jin. I also had a dream, and you were in it, but were called Gemini.   
  
Her eyes widened. This was very shocking. Could it be true?  
  
~  
  
Vegeta looked at his mate in shock. She's Aquarius? But how could have they managed to save those two? He settled down, and wrapped his arms about her. So, my race is not as endangered as I thought. But, I never knew that colony was annihilated. Why would've Frieza done that? They weren't bothering him.   
  
~*~  
  
"Vegeta, are you serious? This is going way to far to see if a dream is right!"   
  
"Humor me." he growled. Bulma sighed. He was getting too uppity. But, she did as he said. She took a sample of her own DNA and set it in the analyzer. The results came sooner than what was expected. Bulma blinked, stared at the screen and blinked again. How could this be?   
  
"Well, it appears that I was right. You are a saiya-jin." Vegeta declared.  
  
She sat down in shock. This was getting to her.   
  
"They called you Aquarius."   
  
"How do you know that?"   
  
"The dream I had. We'd better call in Kakkarott. His mate acts a lot like the other girl that was in my dream."   
  
She rolled her eyes. "I suppose that you want her DNA tested too." Vegeta nodded. He walked off, so that he could have more room to concentrate on what he was doing.   
  
Kakkarott. Vegeta called.  
  
What is it, Vegeta?   
  
Bring your mate here immediately.   
  
We're coming.   
  
Five seconds later, they appeared in the lab. "What is this all about?" Chichi demanded. She wasn't very happy, that was clear. Bulma approached her friend, ready to tell her what was going on. After a few hushed seconds of whispering, they went into a different part of the lab.   
  
She tested Chichi's DNA, and the results were just as conclusive as Bulma's were. Chichi sat down, a startled expression on her face. "But, how? This is not possible." she muttered.   
  
"It is very possible, Chichi. From What Vegeta's told me, we were part of a colony that was kind of an experiment to see if saiya-jins could live in peace. That colony was destroyed. But, our fathers were scientists, and managed to send us to safety before they were killed." Bulma explained.   
  
Goku had come in just in time to hear the explanation. He understood that this was not what they'd wanted to be true. "Goku!" Chichi cried, leaping over to her husband. He caught her, purely by instinct.   
  
"I heard. Do you think that we should tell them?" He sounded concerned and confused about this turn of events.  
  
"Kakkarott, were you born with rocks for a brain? They need to know this, to know who they are."   
  
"Vegeta, Goku has a point. It could come as quite a shock to them. After all, they were raised as half saiya-jin, half-human. This would be as shocking to them as it was to us." Bulma's voice still wavered, showing that she hadn't gotten over the shock yet. She wasn't going to give into her heritage, though. What she was genetically may have changed, but she was still the woman she'd been before.   
  
After a bit of discussion, they decided to break this as gently to them as they could. Their children, and Goku's granddaughter, didn't need to be scared out of their wits. Telling them flat-out was the worst option aside from an enemy learning of this and telling them. 


	4. Chapter 4: Reaction of the Star Saiyajin

TITLE: Finale  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.   
NOTES: This one occurs after the passage of a week.   
Chapter 4  
Destiny was still shocked by what she'd learned. Her parents had taken it in stride, but she hadn't found it that easy. Her mother was farther out in the yard, and she was shadow sparring. Echo stopped suddenly, feeling something evil, something dark nearby. Gohan came out swiftly, ready to help her in anyway he could for he too had felt the darkness.  
  
They both dodged an attack that came from the shadows surrounding their home. A couple of auras appeared about them, showing that they weren't kiddng around with anyone coming into their home and threatening them. The warrior showed himself. He was one of the typical samauri warriors that Taulpa used. Echo's ki flames intensified, showing her anger readily. "You have no right to be here. This is not your world." The amazon snarled, managing to keep herself under control.  
  
Gohan followed suit, letting more of his own power out to help combat this dark soldier.  
  
He laughed, underestimating them. "I have no right? Now that's something I've heard before. And all those who've said it have been killed. You two are no different. Everything you fight for will be gone in a short while. So why resist?"   
  
They glared angrily. Saiya-jins weren't ones to be told all was hopeless. "So you say. But, we know your weakness." Gohan growled.   
  
"And I know yours." The soldier tired to grab the woman with his enemy, but she easily evaded his attempt. "So, you aren't as weak as I thought. So what. None of you will stop my master."   
  
A flame flashed in her eyes. She was very angry, and that was not a good thing. "You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Echo gave a slight signal to Gohan, and they powered up their attacks. "STARLIT INFERNO!!!!"   
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" Light blue attacks combined and converged on their enemy. The soldier let out an enraged cry as his armour vaporized. There was nothing he could have done to defend himself from two enraged saiya-jins. Echo grimmaced slightly, trying to keep from letting them know about the sudden pain she was feeling.   
  
"Kaasan, what's wrong?" Destiny called, coming up to her mother.  
  
"I don't know." she whispered, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. Gohan placed a hand on her arm, trying to destract her from what she was feeling.  
  
"Maybe we should go to Capsule Corp. After all, Bulma may be able to find out what's been going on. Echo, you've been having these pains for a week now. Perhaps we should do something about it." She nodded, and they took to the sky. During the flight, Echo cried out and lost consciousness.   
  
He caught her before she fell to the ground, then sped up his flight. I don't like this. She's never passed out while flying before. The buildings that he was looking for came up over the horizon, and he landed, his daughter close behind him. "Bulma!" he called, trying to keep his fear from becoming overpowering.   
  
Bulma came out, then drew a startled gasp. "Follow me." Gohan obeyed her without question. He felt like his mate's life was in danger, and he knew that Bulma could help. "Lay her down on that bed." He followed her instructions quickly after that. "You'd better leave. I don't think you want to see what I'm about to do." He left the room, giving her space to do what she had to do.   
  
Bulma scanned her over for any life force that wasn't her own, but she found none. Okay, that's ruled out. But why would she pass out for no apparent reason? Then, she noticed the pattern that her brain waves were giving off. What? I've never seen them do that before! She started to reach for a hypodermic needle to administer some medicine when Vegeta stopped her.   
  
"You'd better not do that. She was reacting to the darkness she was sensing from space. That's why she passed out." As usual, his voice was harsh yet underlaying it was a concern for fellow saiya-jins.  
  
"If you say so. But I still think that she should be watched." Bulma doubted that what had happened to Echo would let her wake on her own. Hopefully, nothing had harmed her. 


	5. Chaper 5: Revalation

TITLE: Finale  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
Chapter 5  
"Gohan?" Bulma ventured. He was being too quiet. The young warrior was obviously shocked about why Echo had passed out. Not a word came out of his mouth, as he was trying to understand why this had happened to her. Still, he sat in the living room on the couch. Destiny looked up, at her father's expression.   
  
She leapt up and pounced on his lap. "Huh? Nani?" Gohan sputtered.   
  
"Tousan, did you hear anything that Bulma-san said?"   
  
"Aa. I heard her. I'm just a little shocked is all." Why did this happen to her? Sure, she's of the Star Clan, but that's no reason for her to pass out.   
  
~*~  
  
Echo quietly sat on the porch. She'd just finished a sparring session with her family. They were being a little protective of her right now, because of what had happened to her yesterday. Her hand touched a photo album that she'd filled earlier. She started to look through the pages, taking in the memories that were within them.   
  
~f  
  
The two of them rode along the shore, each one upon a horse that they'd rented for this. The tide came in, and the horses splashed through it, getting their riders wet. They laughed happily, even though the ocean spray was drenching them.   
  
f~  
She closed the album, then turned to her sister, who had recently landed. "Lana, I can tell that you are pregnant. Please be careful."   
  
"Like I wouldn't be? You know me when it comes to life." Lana declared. A golden point of light appeared in the sky, a signal. Gohan and Destiny landed in the yard. They took to the sky, joining up with Juunana as they flew over to the area that the signal had come from.   
  
Bantamon glared at the girls in the meadow. "I'll tell you one last time. Give me that crystal!"   
  
"No! It was never meant for you!" the elder one cried, pulling her younger sister against her body more closely in a protective measure. His glare became darker and the Dynasty soldiers surrounded them. But, what they didn't know was that some of the most powerful warriors the earth had ever seen were standing near the clearing, witnessing all of this.   
  
The soldiers pulled them apart, causing the warriors to leap into action. But, when the older girl cried out her sister's name, all action stopped. Destiny's rage grew. How could he be so cold-hearted? Did he even have one? But, her rage gave way to a pain that would be there always. A pain that stemmed from loss. Something that she didn't want to happen to others. A bright aura surrounded her form, and her transformation startled those with her. 


	6. Chapter 6: Battle between Realms

TITLE: Finale  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.   
Chapter 6  
She stood there, an angry glare on her face and a golden aura surrounding her form. Nothing was going to keep her from protecting the lives of the innocent. Not even this demon. His was a threat much older than that her grandfather had presented, before he forgot what he was supposed to do.   
  
The older girl used this distraction to get to the woman with raven black hair and pale blue eyes. "Listen." she whispered. "I may not know you, but there was something entrusted to my family for centuries." Echo turned her attention to the girl, startled. "If you have the powers bestowed by the stars, then this can connect you with them. You powers won't be increased by much, but the wisdom that they have will be easier for you to see, should you be their chosen amazon."   
  
Bantamon's roar of anger startled them out of any conversation that might start. He'd flung the unconscious girl to the ground in anger, showing that he cared naught for life.   
  
"Excuse me. I do believe that my daughter needs some help." Echo managed to keep her tone level even though her insides were screaming with rage.  
  
"Wait!" She halted, startled by the tone of her voice. "You are the chosen one! I can feel it!" The girl tossed a small crystal over to Echo, who caught it. The amazon leapt over to stand by her daughter.   
  
"I think you have bitten off more than you can chew this time. Now Destiny is angrier than she's ever been before."   
  
"I doubt that, Son Echo. This is what we were sent here to do."   
  
She growled angrily. "Hell hath no fury like a mother's wrath." His shocked expression showed that he'd never expected her to say that. "That girl may not be a daughter of mine, but I am a mother. And this is for her mother." She nodded slightly to her daughter, who powered up one of her attacks.   
  
"METEOR STORM!!!!" Those unfortunate soldiers that got hit were instantly vaporized.   
  
Pah. Humanity doesn't have enough fear to make them stronger. What we need is another darkness to frighten them half to death, then we can get stronger soldiers. He summoned up a warlord, startling them. This warlord laughed when he saw the assembled warriors before him.   
  
"Please. This won't even take me ten minutes." His laughing grew louder as he continued to underestimate them. But then, a bright flash of red light startled him out of it. "Ryo of the Wildfire. I don't think that the Inferno armour will help you any."   
  
Ryo looked angry, but controlled it well. "We'll see, won't we?" He withdrew his swords, prepared to attack. The warlord lunged at him, steel hitting steel.   
  
"I see that you have more skill than I thought." That won't help him any. But then, he heard an explosion behind him, and he turned to look. The Z senshi were fighting the soldiers he had with him, and were doing remarkably well. He turned back to his fight.   
  
Echo dodged the scythe of the one that she'd singled out. She could feel that the crystal she'd been given was still in her pocket, which was relieving. If it had come out, the soldier would have grabbed it. His armoured fist came at her with astonishing speed. The amazon ducked under the blow, delivering a kick to his abdomen. A crunching sound indicated that the armour had been compromised. She punched that area, leaving a gaping hole in the armour.   
  
He fell to the ground, no longer able to fight. One of the others attempted to kick her in the small of her back, but she blocked his kick with the ease that was inborn. "I'm not taken by surprise easily." She twisted about, still holding onto his foot. "This is what you get for it." Her saiya-jin strength was easily shown when she ripped his lower leg off with ease.   
  
Gohan looked at his mate in shock. She was rarely the war-like one. But now, her anger was showing that she could do this just as well as the rest of them. He dodged stray sparks from the battle of the Ronin and warlord. He caught the scythe coming at him, easily turning it into something that could no longer be used as a weapon. The evil samurai tried to use the other end, but his chain was caught and his arm pulled off in the blink of an eye.   
  
The other samurai backed away, trying to stay away from these warriors. They were just too powerful. "Fools!" the nether spirit cried. "We still have a deal with the Cold dynasty! Keep at them!" But they were more interested in preserving their armoured hides, and vanished into the darkness. He muttered angrily, then vanished as well, leaving the warlord to finish the battle.   
  
"RAGE OF INFERNO!!!"   
  
"Looks like Ryo finally got enough space to do that." Juunana commented.   
  
"He needs help. His attack isn't enough." Echo moved away from them, powering up her most powerful attack.   
  
"Don't over do it! You could end up worse than you were last time!" Gohan cried.   
  
She smiled gently at him. "I know what I'm doing." Her eyes slid closed as her concentration soared upward. "COSMIC CONVERGANCE!!!!!" This combined with the Rage of Inferno, adding power to the punch. The warlord cried out, trying to block the power from hitting his most vulnerable part. Yet, they continued to force him back, not caring about what might happen to themselves, but only about what would happen to the planet if they didn't succeed.   
  
Echo did a quick multi-task, and threw out a ki beam while the more powerful attacks kept him distracted. Her attack hit the vulnerable point he'd been trying to protect. A slight dent showed the weakness in his armour. Gohan looked at it in surprise. Well, she did know what she was doing. He directed his thoughts to his mate. Echo, want some more help?   
  
It would be nice. This way would take forever.   
  
"Destiny. Time for some Kamesenin style."   
  
"Hai."   
  
They both powered up the deadly Kamehameha wave and let it loose upon the target marked by the dent that Echo's attack had left. That area was punctured, and he let out a pained roar. That was the last they would ever see of that particular warlord. 


	7. Chapter 7: Collision of Good and Evil

TITLE: Finale  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the shows.   
Chapter 7  
Echo looked up from what she'd been doing. Something was wrong, she could feel it. And that feeling was triggering tension throughout her body. "Kaasan!" Destiny called, getting her attention rather easily. "Lady Kayura wants us to get to the temple, now!" She shot out of the house, quickly taking to the skies. Gohan and their daughter quickly met up with them as they flew on. They left vapor trails of ki behind them due to their speed.  
  
Once they landed at the temple, the others of the Z senshi landed right behind them. Each and every one of them was on edge. This proved that something dreadful had happened. Very few people could sense ki like they could, and how worked up they were provided the proof of danger.   
  
A small boy in Lana's arms scowled at the group, not liking being pulled out of his bed when he was in the middle of a nap. She gently rocked him, trying to get him calmed down. When a soft sigh came from him, they knew the baby wouldn't burst out crying in the near future unless they caused it by being too loud themselves.   
  
Lady Kayura walked over to them, her blue eyes grave. This look caused them all to quiet immediately. Finally, Goku spoke up. "What's wrong?" He sounded more concerned than he had before, if that was even possible.  
  
She took a deep breath before replying. "Taulpa is in this realm, and somehow in full body armour. He is determined to destroy all of us, and take what was given to Echo." A tone of worry was in her voice, as she didn't quite know if their power alone could defeat him this time.   
  
Mia suddenly grimaced, indicating something was happening. "The baby's coming." She panted before smothering a cry of pain. Quickly, a couple of the Z senshi sprang into action. One of them swept her up into his arms, and the other convinced Ryo that they would get him, should he be needed, then they followed the others.   
  
The other warriors quickly got to the battlefield, so that they could confront Taulpa before he reached a city. Then, the sounds of, well, what sounded like thunder, reached their ears. They had come to the right place.  
  
He noticed them trying to sneak up on him, and swung one of his large swords. They scattered, easily avoiding the blow. "It seems that one of your number is missing. Oh, yes. Ryo of the Wildfire." The emperor let out an evil laugh, causing the others to attempt to control their anger. If he knew of their true powers, then he would not be taken by surprise.   
  
Finally, Rowen couldn't stand it any longer. He notched an arrow into his bow, getting ready for his attack. "ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!!"   
  
The impact of the attack caused their enemy to stumble backwards. Echo was quick to notice his temporary weakness, and leapt into the fray. "CELESTIAL WILDFIRE!!!!" Her attack forced Taulpa further back, but he managed to regain control of himself. His anger was apparent as he slapped the hovering amazon to the ground.   
  
She leapt out of the crater, her eyes flashing in anger. Golden flames burst about her, and deepened in their color, becoming more metallic. This signaled that the situation was dire, indeed, if she had already pulled out all the stops and gone to the level of Star Saiya-jin. They powered up as well, knowing that their power was needed to finish this fight. Auras flared around the Z senshi, causing ki lightning to crackle through the air.  
  
White Blaze ran into the clearing, temporarily startling the group, including Taulpa. But the evil spirit quickly recovered, noticing Wildfire riding on the tiger's back. His enormous hand swept towards the unprepared Ronin, causing the tiger to halt. Stones and dirt were flung into the air as his claws sank into the earth.   
  
"Look out!" Juunana cried, leaping between them. He took the full force of the blow upon himself, and was thrown across the clearing, landing unconscious on the far side.   
  
"Juunana!" Juuhachi cried. She turned back to the evil one, rage smoldering in her eyes. "You bastard." she hissed. Anger was apparent on every feature as her powers built up. An enormous ki attack left her hands, hitting the emperor head on.   
  
Lana's blue eyes were smoldering with the same anger that was in Juuhachi's. "Now you've done it. You've got me angry." she muttered. "TSUNAMI!!!!" The wave of energy, shaped like its namesake, crashed into the enemy they were fighting.   
  
The others looked at eachother, knowing what they had to do. Taulpa couldn't win, and alone, Juuhachi and Lana couldn't hold out very long.   
  
"STAR STORM SCREAM!!"   
  
"FLARE UP, NOW!!"  
  
"THUNDER BOLT CUT!!"   
  
"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!"  
  
"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!"   
  
"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!"   
  
"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!!"  
  
"BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!!"  
  
"TORNADO VORTEX!!" (A.N. This is Anubis' attack.)  
  
*  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!"  
  
"KAMEKAMEHA!!!!"   
  
"BURNING ATTACK!!!!"   
  
"MAKKENKUSEPO!!!!"   
  
"ENERGY IMPLOSION!!!!" (Juuhachi's.)  
  
"METEOR STORM!!!!"  
  
"TSUNAMI!!!!"  
  
"COSMIC CONVERGANCE!!!!"  
  
Bardok and Raditz glared angrily at the one who'd enslaved them before attacking.   
  
By this time, Juunana came around. My head's throbbing. That guy sure packs a punch. Better help them. He stumbled to his feet, and over to the clash. "HIROSHIMA BLAST!!!!" This attack joined the others, vaporizing the armour about the evil spirit. An angered roar came from him as he was pulled back into the nether realm.   
  
They cut off their attacks and powered down, breathing heavily. Although that battle wasn't as physically intense as some of them had fought, it had been ki draining. There was something about his armour that had taken more of their ki to get rid of it. Now, at least for a while, they could rest. 


	8. Chapter 8: Ice Age

TITLE: Finale  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the shows.  
Chapter 8  
Echo sat quietly in the yard, gazing up at the stars above the planet. Her attentiveness rewarded her by allowing her to see a streak of blue cross the sky, landing in the mountains near Piccolo's training grounds. That wasn't a meteorite. The stars are trembling, crying out in fear. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling their terror on a subconscious level.   
  
A slight sound caught her attention, then Gohan joined her in the yard. "Do you feel that?"   
  
"Yes. A tremendous evil power. It's cold." She shivered, indicating that she was the one that felt the cold. He stood up, drawing her to her feet. Her shivering became more violent as he helped her into the house.   
  
Echo's rarely shivered like this. The last time I remember her shivering so badly was before King Cold and his eldest son arrived. I suppose that this could be another part of their family. Or perhaps, another Ice-jin entirely. His worry caused him to help her get ready for bed, even though he was getting himself ready for the same thing. The warrior gently pushed his mate onto the bed before joining her. Gohan pulled the blankets up over them, and cuddled up to her, lending her his own body heat to warm up.  
  
~  
  
"Mistress, we have landed undetected. It is safe for you to exit the ship."   
  
"My thanks to you, Demona." Invierno replied, exiting her craft. Her strides took her into the center of the clearing and once there, she knelt. Her jet-black kimono fell about her in graceful curves. A wind blew, whipping her navy blue hair around her. Her eyes slid closed in concentration as she recalled an incantation from her childhood. "As winter meets winter, a new force emerges. Forces of the far north and far south, hear my call! I release your hidden potential! Glaciers creep over the land! A new Ice Age is born!"   
  
Her voice rose in the two directions she had indicated. An evil laugh came from her. It had begun. Now that she was with her coldest element, the warriors of this world didn't stand a chance. I will have my revenge. It is because of those ridiculous Z senshi that I am alone in this world now. But I won't let them continue to live in peace. They will suffer like they have never suffered before. My family will be avenged.   
  
~  
  
Lana had finally managed to get her son back to sleep. Man, how did Echo do this? She walked into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. But the glass she took out of the cupboard started vibrating. "Nani? Show me." The vision that she was shown startled her very much. Who was that creature that had injured so many of their friends? How could they survive this coming battle?   
  
~*~  
  
~  
  
Echo shivered again. This was getting out of hand. Although she'd finished her housework, unusually, she still felt a bone-chilling cold. And not just from the dark ki, a cold that could easily be ignored. It felt like an Ice Age winter! But that wasn't possible!  
  
A soft knock sounded on their door, prompting a quick reaction from Destiny. The former warlord of Corruption fell onto the floor exhausted from both the cold and the journey. "Tousan!"   
  
Gohan leapt over, instantly lifted the half-frozen samurai. "Destiny, close the door, Echo, better get the blankets ready. He doesn't look very well." He placed his friend on the couch, making sure that there was a pillow under his head.   
  
Echo came into the room, carrying blankets that had been warmed by the dryer. These were tucked about him so that he could warm up. Kale woke sharply, soon after he'd been covered. He attempted to get to his feet, but was stopped by a pair of hands. "Bad idea, Kale. You have a bad case of hypothermia. You should rest and get warm." Her tone showed no room for argument. There was something about her that screamed authority in such situations.  
  
"The Lady Kayura, she wanted me to tell you..." he trailed off from exhaustion. A warm, reviving fluid was poured into his mouth and he swallowed. Mouthful after mouthful was taken in until he'd finished the entire bowl. "She wanted me to tell you about the last prophecy of the Ancient. It says: 'When the heart of winter comes, tragedy could soon follow. The champion of the stars and her allies will face this frozen heart, attempting to thwart her plans of diabolical revenge. What can melt the heart of winter? Only the stars know.'" 


	9. Chapter 9: What can melt the Heart of Wi...

TITLE: Finale  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the shows.   
Chapter 9  
The Z senshi met to figure out what they could do. "This is insane. Why would anyone tamper with the natural flow of the planet?" Lana demanded, her blue eyes snapping in anger. Her connection to the elemental forces of the planet made her more susceptible to the anger that was coursing through the others, as well as the anger of the planet.  
  
"Simple, Lana. This person is trying to draw the warriors of this world into a confrontation. I don't agree with the methods, either. Tampering with the flow of nature in this manner could result in disaster." Echo's tone revealed that more was said than just her words. Like her water saiya-jin sister, she could feel the planet loosing the balance it needed to have.  
  
Finally, one of the others spoke up. "We shouldn't let the enemy get too used to this planet. We know it better, and can use that to our advantage." Krillin declared. "Even in winter, we have the home field advantage."  
  
His companions gazed at eachother, knowing that no matter how acclimated to the planet their enemy became; they would still be at a disadvantage. Yet, they knew the sooner they stopped this threat, the sooner they could get on with the rest of their lives. So, they took to the skies, flying towards the area where they knew their enemy awaited.  
  
~*~  
  
They landed on the crust of the snow, causing it to crunch slightly under their weight. A wind blew, causing the group to shiver. Then, their ki sense picked up a darkness akin to that of Frieza. Something they knew they never wanted to feel again.  
  
Invierno* landed in front of the group of warriors, her evil eyes shifting from one warrior to another. Her attitude spoke of confidence. A confidence that she would be able to avenge her family. These warriors were nothing compared to her.   
  
Another wind blew, causing hair and cloth to billow within it. The powers of true ice were with Ice-jin females, even when they were avenging family. And with that addition, her powers were higher than what they would have expected. After all, some of the most powerful male ice-jins had come from her.  
  
Auras burst around the warriors, showing that they figured out her little secret. Invierno watched in curiosity as they powered up. So, those are the ones capable of transforming into a super saiya-jin. The transformation is so dull. What the..? One of the auras became a metallic gold. The Star Saiya-jin. Well, if I take out the ouji first, no doubt that will make them angry enough to fight sloppily.   
  
She lunged at Vegeta, startling the warriors around him. Her fist connected forcefully with his gut, forcing air out of his lungs. A kick swung around, hitting his ribcage, causing him to fly across the clearing. Trunks cried out in rage, angry at the ice-jin for what she had done. But, before he could do anything about it, he was knocked out cold.   
  
Thinking that she'd killed the boy, she turned to Goku. He blocked her rapidly increasing blows with his own skill, but the cold was sapping his strength more than he thought it would. More of his ki was going into keeping him warm. He built up a ki sphere, launching it at Invierno. She easily slapped it away, showing that she was invulnerable to the cold about her. Before anyone could spring to his aid, an attack of hers went right through his abdomen.   
  
His sons cried out in anger, as they knew this could mean that they'd never see their father again. Destiny screamed, trying to deny what she'd just seen. Her anger was nothing compared to Echo's. Her mother was struggling to keep her temper in check.   
  
Just then, Invierno turned about, and came face-to-face with a water saiya-jin. "Well, isn't this a surprise. What are you going to do, weakling? Tell me my fortune?" Her tone caused her words to come out in a taunting manner. This attitude caused Lana's eyes to narrow.  
  
"I could tell you more than that!" Her own voice hissed venomously, as her anger was starting to take control. An aqua blue tail lashed about in anger before wrapping around her waist once more.   
  
Krillin took advantage of the fact that his enemy's attention was elsewhere by sneaking up on her. But his attempt was thwarted by a powerful kick, which knocked him across the clearing. She then took aim on an enraged Destiny, wanting to get rid of the young Star Saiya-jin.   
  
A blur of light came between her target and attack, protecting her. Bardok fell to the ground, the blast had been too much for him to handle. They could easily see that he would be all right, so Destiny leapt over to those more critically injured. The pendant that she always wore glowed with a steady white light. Those who were out of the battle for any reason grew stable from the power that had been tapped into by the young amazon.  
  
Invierno's eyes grew narrow in anger. Few saiya-jins had the ability to heal others. And those few were of lines that were of nobility. Another attack soared out at the girl, but Gohan sprang to her defense, taking the attack on himself because he didn't have enough time to deflect it. He fell to the ground, holding in a cry of pain. The warrior wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.   
  
Raditz noticed that she'd drawn aim again. Echo leapt to her mate's aid, but was knocked out of the way by the warrior. He knew that she was needed to defeat the evil that was Invierno. He fell, unable to fight any longer. His sacrifice had allowed Echo to keep on fighting. She would save all of them, for none had to die.   
  
Then, an evil voice hissed low. "You weaklings have no chance against me."   
  
Their anger was apparent, as they knew of what she would do if she won. The jinzouningen powered up their attacks quickly. "ENERGY IMPLOSION!!!!"  
  
"TSUNAMI!!!"   
  
"HIROSHIMA BLAST!!!!"   
  
Echo stood quietly, bringing her ki together for her attack. The others were having difficulty holding Invierno in place, but she knew what she had to do. She could melt the heart of winter. Her ki swelled under the restraint, and built up into the attack the stars had chosen. "INTERGALACTIC SUPER NOVA!!!!" The beam hit Invierno, as she broke free from the other attacks. These attacks were altered to hit her from behind, as she was being hit from the front by Echo's attack. An explosion signaled the end of their attacks.   
  
Echo let the light she held heal the warriors who had been injured by the assault as the effects Invierno had on their home melted away. Her legs buckled as blackness surrounded her vision. Gohan quickly caught her, preventing her from hitting the ground. He lifted into the sky, flying back to his home, followed by his daughter. The rest of the Z senshi followed his example, heading for theirs. 


	10. Chapter 10: A New Threat

TITLE: Finale  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the shows.  
Chapter 10  
(Next day)  
Echo sighed softly. Almost everything was back to the way it should be. But, the Dynasty still threatened, and that kept her on edge. Then, the phone rang shrilly. "Moshi moshi?" She queried in greeting.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Echo. We've figured out how to seal the main gate! Get there as soon as possible!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Settle down. We're on our way. Sionara*!"   
  
"Sionara!"   
  
She set the phone down. "Gohan, Destiny, we have to go to the Dynasty's main gate now!" Her tone was far from relaxed. They dashed down the stairs, meeting her at the door, then took to the sky in flashes of white and sky blue.   
  
~*~  
  
The group landed outside the main gate, ready to help their allies in this task. "It shouldn't take much. Just do as we say." Sage declared. The others nodded, deferring to the greater experience of the samurai in this department.   
  
According to the directions, they formed a circle around the pyramid that the Ronins created with their armour power. Auras of gold and white surrounded the warriors about the base of the pyramid, which added the necessary power to seal the doors of the Dynasty.   
  
The doors sealed at the end of the afternoon, leaving the warriors exhausted by what had happened. They powered down, relaxing for only a few seconds. Somehow, they knew that they shouldn't stay near the gateway much longer. The group quickly fled to the Ancient's temple so that they could get some proper rest before starting home.   
  
But when they arrived, a shock awaited them. Lady Kayura stood, staring at a hologram-like image in the middle of the courtyard. Each one stopped in shocked stupor, as they didn't understand what was going on.   
  
Then, the image spoke. "I am Lady Galactia. Fear not what you are seeing, for it is only a projection of my self. You were put into crystal-induced suspended animation by my people. But that won't happen again. You are needed to stop a force that has the same darkness you have faced in a creature and conquered. This danger comes from far off in the galaxy. You must prepare." It vanished from sight, leaving the warriors confused. Who in their right mind would put Chikyuu in danger now?   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! I finally got it done! Hey, if you want to know what happens to the Z senshi next, read Anika's 'Lana's Unusual Journey'. It is hosted on her web page right now (), but hopefully she'll place it on ffn for all of you. 


End file.
